I'm suposed to be dead but so are you
by FredsForeverFanGirl
Summary: Up for adotion
1. the begining of it all

Once apon a time…

It's how all fairy tales start. But my life never seemed to be a fairy tale before I met Carlisle and his wife, Esme. Before my older brothers, Jasper and Emmet, along with their friends, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward attempted to kill me, **AND** almost suceded.

I was 16 at the time, living with my "could care less" perents. But now Carlisle and Esme are my perents and life couldent be beter. Now I live in a **HUGE** mancion that puts the Playboy mancion to shame! Now life is perfect.

Or at least I thought so until I found my almost murderers in the woods being killed by a nasty looking grizzly…


	2. torcher and friends

Well I wasn't the one who found them. Carlisle was. I was with Esme and her fashionista friend, Shawna, and her coven. We were on a trip of torture, going shopping around the world. We'd already been gone 4 days into the trip when Carlisle called.

"Hey, daddy, what's going on?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"I need to talk to Esme, Bells." He told me. I frond.

"Then why'd you call me?!" I complained. Not to be mean but Esme does have her own cell.

"Sorry, sweetie, but she tends not to answer her phone on shopping-sprees." True.

"Esme." I called out from the dressing room Shawn had me trapped in. "Carlisle's calling and wants to talk to you." I stuck my cell out of the dressing room. Esme grabbed it instantly but some one decided to slap my hand. Hard. Evil little Shawna!

She's 5'1" with long blond hair with some brown mixed in. As a human she was a Victoria's Secret model and has a gorgeous body, even though most people tend to believe it's her twin who was the model. Damn that sounded gay! It was because she was a model that Carlisle changed her. He thought she death would be a waist and he believed she deserver a life longer than 16 years. Her boy friend, at the time, talked to his friends about her constantly and after a party that she had gotten wasted at, one heavily abused her while he raped her. She has the gift of the 6th sense.

Cassandra, or Cassy as she prefers to be called, is her twin sister. She was dieing of cancer at 19 that she'd refused to have treated when Shawn bit her. She's 5'6" with fiery red hair to match her personality. Her body is one of a Playboy model. One that kills your ego with on look and burns your self-esteem with the second. Boobs, curves, and legs. She has the gift to make people, especially men, do what she wants. Some times she came just say it in her mind, or influence the victim to think they thought of it them selves. It's way cool and often comes in handy. But she'd never use it for the wrong reason.

Kat was their little sister in life. She's 4'9" with hair like Selena Gomez. And a gymnasts body. She was 13 when Cass changed her. She had been showing some tricks to some friends when another vamp attacked her. Cassy, who had been in the area at the time, just couldn't watch her little sister die. Her power is to take some thing she's seen and project it in to some one else's head as if they had seen it them selves. It is seriously cool but at the same time distracting.

Now comes the boys.

Cobbi was a pro surfer, sun streaked hair and all. 6'4" and **all** muscle. He's also Shawn's mate. He was dieing of a shark attack when Shawn found him and instantly fell in love. His gift is knowing. Knowing the answers to a question. Knowing about some one. Knowing every thing as long as its not in the future. And with his coven mates he can get the general idea of where they are and what their up to. But most of the time, especially with Cassy and her mate, he tries hard not to.

Next comes Eli. A true knight in shining armor! Seriously. He and his look alike twin brother where King Arthur's knights of the round table. 6'7" with semi-long brown hair and a fighters body. He doesn't talk about his past but he had known Cassy in he human life but as her cancer had gotten worse and the urge to change her got worse he fled. 5 years later they met again and have been inseparable ever since. It gets annoying after a while including with how muck time they spend doing "it". He feel pain, weakness, power, desire, fears, and guilt. And he's mega quiet.

Tristan is his look alike. They're identical minus the fact their bit marks are different. He met Kat because he and his brother go almost every were together. You almost never see one with out the other, where you find one your bond to find the other. He sees connections, souls. He sees peoples bonds. He told me once that Cassy and Eli's souls become one when their together. But he has anther gift that truly reflects his past as a spy on the enemies. He can change his and other appearance (that includes their visibility) and teleport.

"Shawn, what the heck?!" I yelled.

"It's not my twerp twin." Cassy said from the other side of the door. " Tristan and Kat are spying on Esme. Want to know the phone chat?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled.

"Shhhh!" Cassy hushed at me.

"but only the important stuff." I whispered.

"Humph. Fine." Kat's voice said, coming from behind me. I swear if I was human I'd be in heart attack city right now. I spun around on my heels and looked at her and Tristan.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" I asked

"Stop acting like you care." He scolded me. And it true. I don't care.

"So?" I asked

"Oh! Esme had to go, Carlisle changed some kids he found a bear killing while he was hunting. She wanted to help him." Kat told me, a little ticked that I didn't want the help of her gift. "Congrates! You have 5 new bawders and sistas." She was trying to sound like Cobbi does some times when he starts talking like he used to as a surfer. It wasn't great, it wasn't even good, but it was amusing.

-------------- -------------- ------------- ------------- 3 days later after the shopping-spree

Shawn and her coven had finally freed me from the trocher's of Shawn and Cass's shopping habits. Freedom at long last! 7 days wasn't on of the worst (the worst lasting ½ a year. If I was a human I'd still have nightmares. Instead I'm afraid to zone out for fear of being reminded) but I still don't like it. Shopping should only be when necessary!

I was sitting by the pool at my family's new fairy tale mansion (I've only been in it before… never). I'm reading Black Hills by Nora Roberts and my best friend, Jacob Black, and our other friends, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil, are here. They're part of the near by werewolf pack. Carlisle doesn't agree with me being friends with them but, after me winning our last argument about the subject, refuses to "further the discussion" as he puts it.

Leah's sun tanning and the boys are splashing around. When I'd gotten home from… well you get where I was, I'd gotten home to see it empty. The newborns were off hunting with Carlisle and Esme. I'd taken this as the perfect chance to invite my buds over and try out my new swimsuit (picture on profile). I where some small jean shorts over the bottoms.

"Bells, stop reading for a bit, and come do a chicken fight with me ageist these fools!" Jacob called at me, eyeing Quil and Embry as Seth laughed hysterically. I set my book down and did a cannon ball with a running start into the pool. Jacob grabbed me and lifted me on to his shoulders like Embry had Quil.

"Ready… set… fight!" Seth yelled in between laughs. Quil and I grabbed each other pushing, shoving at the other. He had me beat by height, but I had him beat in muscle. He almost had me, but I quickly placed my hands on his abs and shoved him back. He practically flew off Embry's shoulder and splashed down hard in the water and a wave of water hit Leah. Shoot!

"You didn't!" she screamed. Opps?

"Run!" we all yelled in unison. Jake dropped he off his shoulders and hopped out of the pool, pulling me in front of him. Like a shield.

"Stop!" I yelled as Quil, Embry, and Seth hid behind me. "How about we play soccer? Leah, Jake, and I on one team? Quil, Embry, and Seth on the other?"

"Fine!" Leah spat grabbing the ball. We ran to the field and the game began.

For most of the game we were tided. The score was 20 to 20 (mostly because Jake and Quil were horrible goalies and me and Embry kicked the ball high). I could here people coming up behind me but I ignored the presents. Running to get to the goal as Leah dribbled the ball up the field, Embry and I fooled each other. I'd nock him down, he'd pick me up and through me out of the field. Seth barley put up a fight against his sister probably out of fear for his sister. Leah kicked the ball my way, I hit Embry hard sending him fling 10 yards away from the field, and began dribbling the ball. I got close enough to the goal and smacked it, stopping in my tracks. The ball soared, hitting Quil in the gut and sending him up and into the goal with the ball.

"Goal!" Jake and Leah howled, running up to me. We grabbed each other and started happy dancing, jumping up and down with happy tear fling down our face. We screamed, "Yes," over and over again.

I turned just as the ball sailed into my stomach and throwing me into my team's goal post. My head hit the post and I was super glade I was indestructible.

"Sorry!" Quil called as I pushed myself off the artificial turf. " I didn't mean to hit you like that. I was aiming at Jake!"

"Oh, you mean like this?" I called out as I nailed Jacob in the head. The ball hit his head and bounced off.

"Bella!" I heard Esme's angry voice yell form behind me. Crap! I turned to see Esme and Carlisle looking extremely disappointed, Shawna's covens looking amused, and the dumbfounded faces of my oh to familiar new coven mates…


	3. thanks for the memories

There in front of me stood the 5 things I had hoped to never see again. Edward Mason, Rosalie Hale, Mary Alice Brandon, and Emmet and Jasper Swan. My almost murderers. My brothers and their gang. Most of my human memoirs are fussy or lost but the memory of the night they almost killed me is crystal clear and unable to be erased.

_---Flashback---_

_Since I was 8 my brothers hadn't liked me. They picked on me at school, made fun of me at home, and strived to make my life a living Hell. And the whole school copied their actions. I never had friends after that. My urge to protect my self and others gave my physical/mental shield._

_Then one night that they had gone to a party, I went for a walk. It was stupid to be out at the late hours of the night alone, but I didn't have anyone to come with me. In my head I was alone in the world with no one to love my, no one to care. Some times it seemed like it was always that was._

_My parents had always been overly self-concerned, rapped up in their own little world to tight to notice any of my brothers actions. My brothers were all I'd ever had, but even their care for me had ceased to exist._

_As I was walking, I stumbled upon my brothers and their gang of followers. They were all drunk excepted Jasper. He never drank or did drugs like the others. Emmet grabbed me as the others did some drunken laugh and jasper stared, emotionless. The Em pushed me down, Edward helped him to brake my bones as Alice and Rosalie striped me of my cloths telling me things like "these cloths are a disgrace" or "to thing your related to your brothers" or even "disgusting cloths, filth!" and Jasper watched with a face of sorry and pain, as if staring into my hurt soul._

"_Come on Jazzy boy. Have some fun with her, kid!" I remember Emmet yelling at Jazz. Jasper looked like a little boy watching his mothers murder as he ripped out my hair. He pulled out a knives and began cutting my skin, mouthing "sorry, sorry, sorry" over and over again. _

_Then they were done and I lie there DIEING!_

"_You always were a disappointment. A disgrace to the family name. You don't even _deserve_ for me to call you my _sister_." Emmet told me scornfully. "See you at home."_

_But he never did. Esme fond me as she drove into town and called Carlisle, who them save what little was left of my life. And I became their daughter, never again to be known as a Swan. No one searched for me, just automatically declared me dead. And I couldn't care less. I was a Cullen now anyways._

_--- End of Flashback ---_

They were just the same now as they were then. Jasper still had a pained look but he'd filled out, and grown some inches, too. Emmet still looked intimidating, maybe a little taller and, damn, with his new muscles steroids and overdose seemed like the only words to describe them. Rosalie looked as bitchy as ever, and still able to hurt a girls self-worth, but not as well as Cassy. Alice was just the same: a pixie. And Edward was maybe a few inches taller, with more bulk, but he was still the image of perfection.

But they didn't have the same effect on me as before. I wasn't scared of them any more, they didn't make me want to hide, and Rose didn't hurt my self-esteem. But some thing in me came to life as I looked at Edward and all his glory.

JPOV

I watched my new little sister score a goal, sending the goalie into the goal with the ball at his gut. She started to celebrate with her team mates and I could only guess that it had won them the game. A ball came fling at the group and she turned just in time to be hit by it and practically fly into the opposing goal post. She crumbled to the ground as one of the four similar looking Native American boys began apologizing and saying he'd meant to hit one named Jake. Then she took the ball and nailed her teammate in the head. I guess he's Jake.

Esme and Carlisle were filled with anger and disappointment, with some dislike towards the Native Americans who smelled horrible. Edward had the feelings of a crush but also some confusion. Rosalie only felt distaste and jealousy. Every one else as feeling amusement.

"Bella!" Esme yelled and the girl turned. That's my dead sister's name. My **only** sister's name. It cant be. Shock, pain, guilt, and sorrow filled my friends as we saw the familiar face of the person we'd thought we'd killed…

EdPOV

We were all watching as a beautiful girl scored a goal and began to celebrate with her friends. Then a ball hit her sending her fling back into a goal post. I wanted to kill the person who'd done that to her. I was to distracted by her to hear the others thoughts. We'd found out earlier that I can read minds, Jasper can see emotions, and Alice can see the future when Carlisle had invited his friends to join us on our first hunting trip.

Then the girl slammed the ball into the head of another boy. I tried to see what she was thinking and… couldn't. Weird, but I let it pass. She was to intriguing to let it bather me.

"Bella!" Esme yelled with anger. So that was this angels name is. It's… wait Bella? I'd helped to kill a girl named Bella… it couldn't be the same one. No, she was died. But then the girl turned and my suspicions were answered…

APOV

Only hours earlier, I gone through what I thought was the pain of death and was in Hell. Only hours earlier I had wonder if it was the same pain my friends and I had inflicted on my Jaspers little sister. And now, after our first hunt, we all watched as Carlisle's unnamed other daughter, and her friends bet the crap out of each other with a soccer ball. Carlisle's daughter had speed, strength, grace, beauty, and charm. I knew, at that moment, that we'd one day be friends. Best friends!

"Bella!" Esme's voice snapped me out of my imagining. Wait… Bella was the name of Jazz's sister. His only sister. But we killed her. She's not alive, she's not this Bella. And as the girl turned around I really hoped no one noticed that I was wrong…

RPOV

We were watching this girl and the guys were all staring at her like **she** was hotter than **me**. Not cool at all! I'd already had to put up with Ms. "I'm so hot" Cassandra, how much more do they expect me to take! She got what was coming for her when the ball slammed into her. Just like her friend got what was coming for him when she hit the ball strait into his head.

"Bella!" Esme yelled. I think all of us got what was coming for us when the girl turned around…

EmPOV

We're standing here watching this girl who's super good at soccer play with some smelly kids, and I realize some thing. This is my sister we're watching! That or her identical twin whom no one knew about. Yeah the second one sounded right… oh come on that's not even practical. She's defiantly Bella! I mean come on, the facts were right in front of me. Carlisle changed his daughter a year ago after some kids did some pretty bad shit to her. Besides just look at her! I looked at the others, they still hadn't realized who she was. Ha! This never happens! The facts, the girl, all the info you need is right in front of them and they hadn't figured it out. And they call he stupid. Well look who's the mayor of stupid town and who's the genius now! I'm the genius and their the stupid ones. But I still flunked most of my classes last year (sex with Rose is just better then homework and studying). If we hadn't killed Bells she would have helped me.

"Bella!" Esme yelled. Wait, I missed something. Well, CRAP! As I looked at my sister I had a revelation or some thing like that, I don't know I heard it in English class once when Rose was absent. I'd killed my sister. **I'D KILLED MY SISTER!** Oh, crap. And she's looking right at us too…

BPOV

I was looking at my brothers and their gang as Esme yelled at me about how Jake isn't as indestructible as I was, and how it's not polite to hit people like that as if it hurt him at all! I didn't use a baseball bat for crying out lout! No damage done to his "pretty" little head.

Then all of a sudden Em came running at me with open arm like he planed to hug me yelling "Bella!" and scarring the crap out of me. He was maybe 5 ft. away when jumped up in fear, screaming bloody murder. My physical shield lashed out and hit him. Emmet went flying through the window of the living room and taking a crash landing onto the coffee table, shattering it. Well the Ikea people will start to see Esme at lest once a week, why not start now?

"Sorry," I called out, partly to Esme and partly to Emmet.

"Your lucked out, chica." Cassy told me. "Esme bought a second, matching coffee table in anticipation that the first would be broken. I don't think she expected it to be broken this badly, though."

"Yeah," I agreed. I never met most people's expextions…


	4. joking added to

"I'm bored." I heard Jacob blurt out. I turned to look at him, and was attacked from behind. Emmet. Was. Hugging. Me! All my thoughts had turned down the road of WTF.

"I've missed you!" he yelled.

"OK, you killed me, hadn't really talked nicely to me in years, and told me some pretty crappie stuff. But you **missed** me?!" I yelled. And, surprisingly, like always, it was Cobbi to the rescue.

"Dude, each one of these idiots regrets killing you on **accident**. Your brothers missed you." He explained. "You know what happens to drunkies more than most people because Carlisle and I can explain it **really** well. I've had too many drunken experiences as a human. They didn't mean to leave you on deaths doorstep. Forgive and forget, man. That's all it takes."

"Alright, now that we've gotten over the meaning full crap, can we go do some thing fun?" Jacob complain, as I turned in Emmett's bear hug and hugged my brother back. He released his grip on me after a couple of seconds and I turned back to Jake.

"I didn't know you wanted to do Leah!" I yelled. Leah's moth dropped open in surprise while Jacob looked like he wanted to punch me and all the other wolves laughed at my joke.

"Wait. Jake, you **like** me?" Leah asked. Answer = YES.

"NO!" Jacob blurted. Liar, liar, pants on fire! Leah looked disappointed. I walked over to Leah and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Lee-lee lets go do some thing fun." I told her and we walk off towards my favorite part of the backward.

"You think we should do Embry and Quil?" she whispers to me. " I don't think they're that fun."

I bust into laughter as we left everyone else behind us.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**You are some rocken reveiwers, but i need your help. i'm in the middle of the next chapter but i'm not feeling like enough of you are liking the story. please give me some reviews with your imput. you can also add what _you_ think should happen next or how the gang can get Bells to forgive them!**

**thank! ilove reading your coments and i hope to see more soon.**

**lov ya**

**Emmetschicca**


	5. fun and scary

We came to my favorite part of our backyard at long last, hyped up, and smiling. The underground section. Under the house and backyard is the best place to go for some super fun! A recreation of every Wipeout event ever done, rock walls up and onto the ceiling, a separate room with trampolines lining the floor and walls, extreme skate-boarding obstacles, and office like room with every gaming equipment know to man with games that aren't out yet. A place to simulate skydiving. The best part is that because my house is located close to a cliff, the fun areas are expanded so it takes you to the bottom of the cliff for the rainy surf.

The actual best part was that, this was my secret. The one and only entrance was very well hidden and if you aren't me it's pretty hard to find on your own. The windows that bring light to the underground in the ceiling and on the cliff are disguised to look like solar panels. I'd had this place created before Esme even knew about the house in anticipation that she'd buy it (I also gave the lady that was showing houses in this town a little extra cash to ensure that Esme would buy the house. Maw ha, ha).

With all the mud pits down in here, there's only 2 rules: no breaking the equipment and always were a life vest.

Leah and I hung around in the underground for a half hour before we let the other weres join in our fun. We played around in here for a while, everyone else deciding to leave at dinner time and go to the alpha's house for his fiancés cooking. I returned to the sanctuary of my house.

Shawn and Cassy were talking to Alice in the family room about some shopping-spree they were planning. Count me out, is all I can say about that. Rosalie was trying unsuccessfully to grab Emmett's attention, as he and the other guys talked about anything that came to mind: sports, models, vampire 101, games, and … surprisingly me. Esme was flipping throw a magazines in the decoration kitchen. I could guess Carlisle was in his study looking through his patience files. Kat was curled up…like a cat on Nate's lap resting against him, lost in thought. She smiled at me as I walked in the house, the only one to notice me

My cell rang.

I turn my head to the east. I don't see nobody by my side. I turn my head to the west. Still nobody in sight. So I turn my head to the north, and swallow that pill that they call pride. That old me is dead and gone, but the new me will be alright.

_I turn my head to the east. I don't see nobody by my side. I turn my head to the west. Still nobody in sight. So I turn my head to the north, and swallow that pill…_

I pulled my cell out and went wide-eyed, my hand over my mouth as the phone slide out of my hand. Eli, being ever so observant, slide on the marble floor and caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Hello Aro." He answered calmly into the device. Most every one tensed (minus Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet) and Carlisle can running into the room.

"Hello, old friend."

* * *

**hey guys! **

**i'm kinda stuck here. i need your advise to tell me some resones as to why Aro's calling. sorry the chapter i so short but it's all i could think of. please please please help me out hear. the more you guys help me out the faster i can give you the next chapter.**

**thanks big time for your suport!**

**love ya**

**Emmetschicca.**


	6. WHOPDEDO

End of the last Chapter

"Hello Aro." He answered calmly into the device. Most every one tensed (minus Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet) and Carlisle can running into the room.

"Hello, old friend."

Chapter 6

Aro's cherry voice scared the shit out of me. He's a guy for Hell's sake! Guys, at least guys in this house, aren't supposed to be cheerier then one of those bitches on cheer squads that only pretend to be that happy then turn around and stab you in the back **(no affiance to all you cheerleaders out there)**. Wait, "old friend"? I didn't know Eli was an old friend of Aro's. I mean, I knew Carlisle was but not Eli. Was Nate an old friend of Aro's too? I'd ask later.

"Why is it that your calling Bella?" Smooth Eli. Always strait forward.

"What, no time for some chitchat?" Aro asked lightening the mood. It was funny because with Eli chitchat wasn't an option. It's why he and Cass work so well together. She talks endlessly and has no patience, he barley talks but when he does it's short and to the point, and he has all the patience in the world.

"No, her cell's dieing, need's to be charged." Nice lying. He needs to teach me how to lie like that because my lying sucks (ha, vamp joke!).

"Oh well then I'll just call your—"

"Get to the point Aro." Demanding much? It truly amazes me how he's talking to the ruler of the Vampire world like that.

"I was simply wondering how she was doing." Liar, liar, pants on fire! "May I speak to her please?"

"Fine." Eli gave me the phone.

"Hey." I spoke into the cell.

"I am good." Felix's voice whispered low enough so no one else would here. "So how'd you like my impersonation of Aro? Was it cheery enough or did I fail. No, I know I rocked."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Every one looked at me like I'd gone psycho on them.

"Felix, that was mean!" I scolded him in between laughs. "But that was the best impression of Aro ever. Though, I thought you learned better then to impersonate high power vamps last time with Marcus."(**sorry if I spelled the name wrong)**

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Heidi, Jane, Demetri, and Alec yell from the other end.

"I see Felix still calls you to see if his impersonations are any good because what we say isn't the right answer." Heidi complained from the other end.

"Ha Felix your scaring us all to the underworld over here. Why not try impersonate some idiot while they stand on the other side of a mirror, it's hilarious if they believe it!" I advised him. I'd tried it on Shawna as she tried to figure out some thing to ware. Let's just say I was laughing for weeks. 5 hours and she didn't find out, then Cobbi came in and the funny got funnier! I'm "forbidden" to go over what happened but I learned **a lot** about the two of them.

"Oh, shut up!" Shawn yelled. "Five hour plus three with Cobbi in the room does not make me an idiot!"

Everyone, on both sides of the conversation, where laughing hysterically at that. "I'll be sure and try it." Felix laughed before hanging up.

"Felix needs to get a life." Nate mumbled. He didn't understand how right he was about that. I stuffed my cell into my back pocket and looked over my family.

"Amen to that." Cobbi responded.

---------- ----------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ------------ 30 minuets of silence later

"Hey, baby girl." Shawn said, catching my attention. "Where's Fang?"

Oh SHE-it! I'd forgotten about Fang (boy), my secretly vampire Rotwiler. And the other secretly vampire animals in this household. Charity (girl) and Chivalry (boy), Cassy and Shawn's Dobermans. Clarity (girl), Kat's white cat. And, Tig (girl), my tiger striped kitten.

Unlike the other animals that hang in our rooms most of the time, Fang fallows me everywhere. And I hadn't seen him in a while. Fang had strong telepathy and he was the only thing that gets past my shield.

_Fang, where are you? _I thought. _Where are you, babe?_ Where is he? Man, I hope he's OK.

_Sam dognapped me and I'm hungry. The only things to eat around here stink like werewolf! _Fang yelled into my head. It had me laughing inside and out. I pulled out my cell again and dialed Sam's.

After two rings he picked up. "Hel—"

"Why the efing hell did you dognap my dog, **mutt**?!" I screamed into the phone, storming out of the house to get my dog back.

--------- --------- --------- ---------- ----------- 20 minutes later after whooping Sam's ass

I ran for the house in a race against Fang. I got to the French doors and flung then open, walking in slowly. Fang trotted up beside me brushing up ageist my leg. And, shoots and screams in the next room met me. Then silence.

I walked into join my family tentatively, watching as they all stared at me.

"So how was Sam's?" Eli asked braking the silence. This would be fun!

"I lost my V." I informed them.

"Really? In twenty minutes?" Emmet asked like a dumb-ass. "I mean it takes me and Rose—"

Rosalie slapped him across the face. I'd guess it takes them awhile longer. "We will not be talking about our sex life's here!" she hissed in a whisper, oblivious to the fact everyone could here. Yep it probably takes them **a lot** longer.

"No, but he and Emily wont be going at it for awhile." I told them.

"Oh that reminds me…" Cassy said, grabbing Eli and pulling him with her into their room, on the third floor. The door closed and locked behind them meaning one thing. They were planning a very…fun night. Man, it's times like this that I'm glad all the bedrooms are sound proof. No sound gets in, no sound gets out.

And with Cassy and Eli it's an even better thing because they are loud when they get at it, and they get at it **every** night.

"Well that was…interesting?" I said slowly. Shawn looked at Cobbi and was all over him as he raced up to their bedroom, looking the door.

"Sorry, babe." Kat told me as she and Nate headed to their room, hand in hand. They didn't look the door because unlike the other four they actually have lives that don't involve sex every night. Mostly, because Kat was changed at 13.

I sat down in the unoccupied love seat, with Fang sitting next to me, lying partly over me, telling everyone left that I was his. He'd eaten…or drank blood on the way here, so he wasn't complaining about his…thirst anymore.

Alice sat on the couches armrest next to Jasper, who was next to Emmet, who had Rosalie on his lap, who had Edward squeezed up against the opposite armrest. Carlisle and Esme sat codling in a recliner. Unshockingly, the coffee table that had been murdered by Emmett's heavy weight was replaced with a new, identical coffee table.

Carlisle was the one to break the silence as the people who occupied the couch stared at me. "So what would you kids like to know about Vampires?"

"How about a run through of the general information." I said. A smile spread a crossed my face. "We drink blood, don't sleep, sparkle in the sunlight, don't age, live forever or at least until some thing else kills us, don't eat, while we don't need to anyways, I still eat soon Ben & Jerry's now and again…um… our skin is harder then diamonds…"—I glared right at Rosalie now—" oh, and we can't conceive."

Rosalie looked horror struck, turned her head and began to dry sob into Emmet's chest. I know that one would hit home with her. I never paid much attention to Rosalie as a human but I did know she had her life planed out, her life and Emmet's. She was going to finish school, go to college, marry my brother, and raise a family. If there was one thing she wanted in this world it was children. And I understand that, Esme and Cassy are just the same.

"Esme and Cassy are just the same: they'd give up just about anything if it meant they could have children. Kat never had that planed out in her life. Shawn doesn't particularly like children but she would have love o have a little girl to dress up, from time to time. Me? I never got the chance to plan out what I was going to do. I'd just hid from my brothers, try to grab Charlie and Renee's attention, and avoid being bullied. I never got the chance to be able to miss my human life because some people made it hell for me. I may never know what I was missing, but I do know one thing: life as Carlisle and Esme's daughter is the best thing that could have happened to me." I told then. I looked over every one of their pained faces and continued. "I'm sorry for bitching about it but I must thank you… Thank you for killing me, it's the best thing that could have happened in my life then."

With that I got up, turned on my toes, and left.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE READ!**

**hey peps!**

**i'm hoping to get another chapter up tomaro but we'll see because my sis has a soccer torniment tomaro at like the crack of dawn (belive me, i ant' to happy about it. i have to go to it) so it might not happen but a new chapter WILL be posted sometime this weekend**

**love ya and keep reveiwing!**

**Emmetschicca**


	7. sneaky spy and music

For two days I attempted to hide out form Esme and Carlisle's wrath. I stayed in my room all day and all night. Eli and Cassy never left their room, but then again it wasn't something pleasant they were doing. And Shawna and Cobbi did the same, surprisingly. Though Nate and Kat went walking around the house at certain points in time, they avoided our parents at all coasts.

Don't get me wrong, I love my room. Black marble flooring, white walls with gold trees, silver rain, and black vines trailed up to the top with neon flowers, butterflies, and dragonflies pop out at you. Shinny stars dangle from the royal blue fabric covered ceiling.

White and black leather chairs and couches gave me some where to lunge and, though I didn't need it, a platinum-framed bed with black and white sheets was in one corner near my desk. A closet hid in the wall. A closet that may just be bigger then my room. Across the room was an unnecessary bathroom.

But today I could careless. It had been two days; it was safe to leave now. Plus it was the crack of dawn; no one in their right mind would be out of their room at this hour.

Slowly and carefully, I snuck out of the room with sly sneakiness. With spy like stealth, I progressed my way to **my** office. Shawna and Cassy share an office (an art room), Carlisle and Esme both have their own (I don't know what they look like; no one but their selves are allowed in), Kat has her own in the attic (a gymnastics arena), side-by-side with Eli and Nate's office (a weapons chamber for fighting tactic rehearsals). My office was a music room/ library.

Quickly, I got down to my office. It was beautiful, royal blue carpet, gold walls, a black piano over the part of the floor that raises (picture the place in Jonas where Nick has his drums that raises out of the floor revealing a place to relax), two drum sets are pushed back towards the wall, guitars, guitar picks, drum sticks, and bands posters hung from the wall. Books, and bookcases were everywhere. It is a true heaven!

I grabbed a guitar and sat down in the area under my piano that was now pulled off the ground and now suspended in the air near the ceiling. The only bad thing about this room is it is one of the few rooms in the whole house that isn't sound proof because on the rare occasion that I do play music, Esme likes to listen.

I sat down and started playing "I Do Not Hook Up" by Kelly Clarkson

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say..._

_Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger  
Oh no!_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna miss out_

_I put down my guitar and turned on my sterio. The background music for "Halo" by Beyonce played and I sang to it._

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling them down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standin' in the light of your Halo  
I got my angel now_

_Its like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
Its the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it wont fade away_

_Cassy, Shawna, Kat, Eli, Nate, and Cobbi had joind me down here and the girls sang backup for me._

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore Id never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity cant begin  
To pull me to the ground again_

_Feels like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
Its the risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_**Everyone** had now joined us down hear and Esme smiled as I sang to my self, with my eyes closed._

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Halo, Halo_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo  
Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

I could tell that if Esme could, she'd be crying happy tears right now. "Bella, that was fantastic!" she told me, rushing over and hugging me tightly.

"Thanks." I whispered, hug her back. It felt good knowing that Esme liked my singing. Maybe it was because my biological mother never gave a crap about me. Or maybe it was because it ment Esme had forogten my bitchieness. But what ever reson it was didn't mater. All that matered was… actually I don't know that one, but it has to be important. Maybe it's the feel of family and friends. The feeling of love

"So what are we going to do today?" Kat asked, ending the hugie-feelie monent.

Shawna and Cassy looked at eachother as if sharing thoughts, then turned back to us. I knew the look on their face the moment I saw it.

"Truth or Dare." I said with a sigh. This would be…fun. This would be realy fun.

_

* * *

_

**Hey readers! **

**i just published a new story! check it out**

**luv ya**

**Emmetschicca**


	8. Truth Or Dare?

We sat in a circle in the backyard, ready for Truth or Dare to begin. Carlisle had used the "I'm needed at the Hospital" excuse to escape the torcher of my family's version of a party favorite game. Esme had simply vanished along with her precious coffee table. I swear that women has a very deep love for it, and if she had to chose between saving the family or the coffee table…well no ones future would be save, except maybe Alice's.

"Alright!" Shawn cheered. "We will all be playing the wonderful game of Truth Or Dare, Cullen Stile! Now for the rules…"

"With the dare the sky is literally the limit!" Cassy said enthusiastically. "But we do have some rules. First, you can't dare someone to physically or emotionally harm their mate. As in…"

"You can't dare someone to dump their BF/GF or divorcés their partner in marriage. Neither can you dare them to cheat on their mate." Kat said, mater-of-factly. "Second, the dares are not to be simple."

"Third, the dares can be as mentally painful as you'd like, as long as it doesn't brake rule 1 or end in violence. No one should end up physically harmed, or in harms way." I told every one.

"Forth, you can't dare some one to separate them selves from the family." The family friend Ash's voice said. I turned around to face him at vampire speed. And their behind me stood Ash in all his vampire glory. Ash was a good friend of mine, actually.

"Every one, this is Ash, and…" I stated.

"You didn't actually thing you could keep the fact you were playing Truth Or Dare from me did you?" he said, sitting down next to me.

"No we didn't." I told him. "It's impossible to keep the word that we're playing Truth Or Dare from you, silly. I just **assumed** you'd show up sooner or later."

That sure as hell was the truth. Ash has this sort of intuition to were he knows when some thing's going on, or when some one's getting hurt. Or when he's forgotten something.

"OK, well the rule Ash said is one. That's what bets are for. You as so can't force some one to do something they otherwise wouldn't do." Cobbi told us.

"Like Shawna and Cassy can't dare Bells to go on a shopping trip with them and not complain. Or make a couple spilt up, or dare two people to go on a date. Or dare some one to end a friendship with some one, no mater how badly that friend stinks like werewolf." Nate emphasized. "And you can't dare some one to forgive you."

"And no dares involving some one ruining Esme's stuff. We might not need them, but for some weird reason, she loves the coffee table, dinning-room table, the best silverware in the house, the priceless china, or the kitchen." Eli stated.

"But you can dare some one to through out their bed, as long as you don't mind them doing 'it' in your room." I said. I still remember that horrible night the last time we played Truth Or Dare when I'd dare Cassy to do that… they had ended up doing it in my room…right smack-dab in front of ME! "And you can only dare some one to ruin some thing that is theirs."

"So let the game begin!" Shawna shouted.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ------- -------- ------ ------- ------- ------ ------

Cassy had a hat with everyone's names in it. You'd pull out a name and it would be them that you dare. That's was the way it always goes. But the first person who's name is pulled out starts the game.

Emmet's name ended up being the first to be pulled out. Great! (note my sarcasm)

Emmet took the hat, put his game face on, and reached in. His game face was actually quite historical! His tong stuck out of the side of his mouth and he looked like he was concentrating really hard. I remember his game face. It's the same way he looked when he was little and was potty training with me and he was trying to go number two (and yes he was potty training at the same time as me, but my parents had been trying to get him potty trained since the year before with Jasper. Let's just say it took him another whole year and a half before he got to were his big-boy pants after I no longer needed potty training).

He pulled out a slip of paper that was folded up from the hat and pushed the hat away. "Let's see who the luck winner is…" he whispered. He unfolded the slip quickly, tearing it slightly in the process. "And the winner is…dun-dun-dun-dun…Eddie Boy!"

Ha! Poor, poor Edward.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Emmet said with his finger tips touching and an evil ting to his voice. He's usually bright and cheery smile was replaced by an menacing on, and his facial expression got a touch of plotting. He looked like a down-right, evil, mad man. Oh, scary!

"Uh…" Edward said pondering in thought. "T-t-truth."

"Fine!" Emmet said in a kid like way. Like a child who had just not gotten their way. "Ugh… I have to think of something of something else now…ah-ha! Are you still a virgin?" What kind of question was that?

Edward looked down at the grass. "Yes." He whispered. Oh.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Em said, provoking him.

"I said…YES I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" Edward yelled.

"Well…you're a very angry virgin." Emmet told him in a childish voice. I couldn't help but hold my laughter. No one could.

Edward grabbed the hat. He pulled out a slip and unfolded it nicely. "Cobbi."

"Oh, if you need something to use to dare a person Cobbi made a list of things that you could use against a person and Bella filled in Cobbi's part of it." Kat said handing Edward a stack of paper.

"Alright, Cobbi truth or dare?"


	9. IMPORTANT HELP, PLEASE!

**IMPORTANT!!!! Reveiw and i'll update sooner!!!!**

**Hey guys,**

**i'm having some problemas coming up with dares for the next chapter! if you could give me some reveiws with what you would like to see as some dares, that would be great! i promise to mencion you as a person who helped me to get the chapter up if you do!**

**be sure to take a look at my other storys and tell me if i should keep going**

**oh and whats the differance between visitors and hits? and what does "C2s" mean? fill me in please**

**finaly take my poll id like to see the result**

**luv ya!**

**Emmetschicca**

**P.S. my real name is Crystyn! (Please don' siber stalk me!)**

**P.S.S. i love seeing you guys(?) reveiws!**


	10. FMLs and WTHs

"_Alright, Cobbi truth or dare?"_

Chapter 8

"Dare, dare, dare!" everyone was chanting. It was entertaining to be chanting like this, amusing actually. It was hilarious how Emmet was pounding his fists onto the ground.

"I'll go with… a DARE!" Cobbi yelled. It was kinda cute, actually, watching him act like such a freak.

Edward pondered his thoughts an extra long while before coming up with a dare. "I dare you…to eat a worm." Edward dared.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. It was the only thing I could come up with at this moment. "That is the saddest EXCUSE of a dare I have ever heard! We are VAMPIRES, for the sack of Zac Efferon's underwear! We live forever, don't sleep, and it's almost impossible to kill us, and that's all you can come up with?!"

I was pissed. I could have burst into flames right then and there. Everyone was looking at me now. Most were shocked by my out burst. Kat, Shawna, and Cassy were laughing.

"Chicca, you might consider a chill pill because if you don't…well we might need to find a fire extinguisher. You don't want to give Shawn _another_ reason to give you a make-over." Cassy teased. Shawna gave me make-overs any time she gets board. But I could go for a chill pill.

"Anyone got one?" I asked. They looked at me confused. "A chill pill? Seriously, does anyone have a chill pill I could use?"

They gave a sigh of relief. Then Cassy and Kat started to laugh.

"We"—laugh—"thought"—laugh—"you"—laugh—"wanted"—laugh—"a"—laugh—"fire extinguisher!" Cassy laughed loudly. I laughed along with them.

" ' For the sake of Zac Efferon's underwear'?" Kat asked, laughing. "WTH?!" **(AKA What the hell)**

"FML," was my reply. **(AKA F my life)**

"Seriously?" Shawna asked.

"NO!" I laughed. They laughed along as the others looked lost.

"Anyways… how about we partner Ed-weirdo up with our best dare maker—" Nate stared but Emmet cut him off.

"I'd love to help Eddie but—"

"—Bella." Nate finished.

"What?!" Everyone new yelled.

"Well, yeah. Bellsie-boo comes up with the best and worst dares." Cobbi informed everyone.

"So Bells, how would you like to change the dare?" Eli asked.

"Oh… um?" I stuttered lost for words. Then my phone rang saving me.

_Something's getting in my way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be_

Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in my way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Leah.

"S'up" I answered.

"I need a dare for Jaky-Jake." She informed me whispering.

"Make him dig up 52 insects, and eat them. Then post a video of it on YouTube and send it to me." I told her.

"Thanks!" she cheered before hanging up.

"Cobbi… your still going to have to ear the worm… but one I chose." Terror swam over his face. I was the only one who knew his worst fear. And I pulled it out of my back pocket, dangling it in front of him. "Eat up, big boy." I told him menacingly as he stared in terror at the baggy of… dun-dun-dun-dun… gummy-worms!

He scrammed. Like a 5 year old little girl! **(no offence to any of the 5 year old little girls out there)**. Reluctantly he grabbed the bag and pulled one out, throwing the rest back to me. Dry sobbing, he ate it. _The poor little baby!_

After swallowing the _gummy-worm of death_ he grabbed the hat and drew out a name.

"Truth or dare…Rosalie?!" he yelled like a little kid

Rosalie chose dare. She was dared to break all her mirrors.

Alice was next. She chose dare and now she isn't entitled to any make-up or shopping for a week. She didn't take it to well.

Jasper came after. And, well… now his hair is purple.

Shawna had to answer a question about what her biggest fear was: all malls closing, and no shopping. That would be my safe-heaven!

Cassy had to answer a question on if she'd ever gone one night with-out having sex with Eli: only once, when I'd duck taped her to the ceiling in our old houses attic.

Ash was asked why he was part of the Volturie: the power, of course.

Nate was dared to dress up like a little girl with pig-tails, stilltoes, a shirt, a strapless shirt, and a 34 C-cup bra. He has to go the rest of the night that way. He will _never_ live this down.

And Eli was dared to do the same.

Edward once again got called out. On Monday he has to hit on Ms. Cope! Ha!

In return Emmet was dared to eat a chocolate cake… with garlic and onions. Rose did not want to be near him.

Then came my dare. I was dared to kiss two people: Mike Newton and Edward.

I had to go over to Mike's house with a video camera. I set it on the window seal, and climbed into his room. Five minutes later he came in. I fooled around with him for a little bit, then planted one on his lips, grabbed the camera and ran.

NOT FUN!

I was about to kiss Edward when it stated to rain and Esme made us end the game.

All I can say is that the women ROCKS!

Unfortunately, I'm still going to half to kiss Edward sooner or later.

I'll go with later…

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for your reveiws and speacial thanks to twird96**

**luv ya!**

**Emmetschicca**


	11. lists, songs, and forgivens

It was midnight now. Truth or Dare had ended two hours ago. I was looking through these list for **Bella Cullen-Luckier than you**'s profile page on

There are people in Africa that can't afford sarcasm, and yet, you abuse it.

Being mature is overrated.

Being weird is like being normal, only better.

I see regular people!

I'm not clumsy! The floor just hates me.

Boys are like lava lamps, fun to watch but not too bright.

Boys are like Slinky's... useless, but fun to watch fall downstairs

There cannot be a crisis this week; my schedule is full.

Whoever said nothing is impossible never tried slamming a revolving door.

Life isn't passing me by, its trying to run me over.

When you get caught looking at him just remember he was looking back.

One day, will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject

When angry, count to ten, when very angry, swear.

It takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile and only 4 to reach out and slap someone.

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it

They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think the guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you'd kill to many people.

I believe you should live each day as if it is your last, which is why I don't have any clean laundry because, come on, who wants to wash clothes on the last day of their life?

As you make your way through this hectic world of ours, set aside a few minutes each day. At the end of the year, you'll have a couple of days saved up.

Silence is golden, duct tape is silver

Make a man a fire, keep him warm for a day. Set a man on fire, keep him warm for life

Officer, I swear to Drunk I'm not God!

When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then watch the world wonder how you did it.

If you don't like the way I drive, stay off the sidewalk

I'm not littering...I'm donating to the Earth

I've got A.D.D and magic markers, oh the thrills I will have! ( I don't really have ADD )

Life is like a pack of gum... I've yet to figure out why.

Be insane... because well behaved girls never made history.

You call me a B well a B is a female dog. A dog barks. Bark is on trees. Trees are a part of nature. Nature is beautiful. So thanks for the compliment :D

Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and the rest of it telling us to sit down and shut up.

If your name is Mr. Crunch, and you joined the Navy, would you eventually be Captain Crunch?

Having the love of your life say you can still be friends is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it

My knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil.

Never knock on Death's door, ring the doorbell and run away, he hates that.

Your weirdness is creeping my imaginary friend out

Last night I looked up at the stars and matched each star to a reason I loved you. I was doing fine till I ran out of stars.

To the world, you are just one person, but to one person, you are the world

One day your prince will come. Mine? Oh he took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions.

WARNING: Do NOT walk in my footsteps... I tend to walk into walls, and off the occasional cliff

I'm not afraid of Death, what's it gonna do kill me?

It's always the last place you look. Of course it is why would I keep looking after I've found it?

Person #1: Happiness is just around the corner!  
Person #2: Too bad the world is round!

Growing old is mandatory...growing up is optional...

If two wrongs don't make a right, try three

I'm so gangster, I carry a squirt gun.

We fall for stupid boys, we make lots of dumb mistakes, we like to act stupid, talk really fast, and laugh really loud. But us teenage girls our good at 2 things: Staying Strong, and Being Ourselves.

Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you do criticize them, you're a mile away and have their shoes

_**One bright day in the middle of the night,  
Two dead boys got up to fight.  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other.  
A deaf policeman heard the noise  
And ran to save the two dead boys.  
And if you don't believe it's true,  
Go ask the blind man, he saw it too.**_

You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it

Life was so simple when boys had cooties!

Mothers of teens know why some animals eat their young.

I'm not random, i just have many thou- OH A SQUIRREL!

Elmo knows where you live!

Forever isn't as long as it use to be.

There is no "I" in team but the is an "I" in PIE and there is an "I" in MEATPIE and MEAT is an anagram of TEAM...

When you get caught looking at him, just remember, he was looking back

Having the love of your life say "we can still be friends", is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it

. My knight in shining armour turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil.

You laugh now because you're older than me by mere months, but when you're 30 and I'm still 29, who will be laughing then?

Before you critisize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away from them and you have their shoes.

Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.

People who say anything's possible haven't tried to slam a revolving door.

An apple away keeps the doctor away, if well aimed.

Ever stop to think and forget to start again?

You're intoxocated by my very presence

Come to the dark side. We have COOKIES and EDWARD ANTHONY FREAKING MASEN CULLEN!!

I smile because I have no idea what's going on!

Life was so simple when boys had cooties

I stay as confused as a gangster with a skateboard

I used to be normal, until I met the freaks that I call my friends

I ran with scissors, and lived!

You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder

You know it's going to be a bad day when you fall out of bed and miss the floor

Friends will always be like "well you deserve better" but best friends will be prank calling him saying "you will die in seven days"

Everything here is eatable. I'm eatable, but that my children is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies.

Your eyebrows are as beautiful as an enormus caterpillar.

When life gives you lemons, alter their DNA and make SUPER LEMONS!

My friend's the kind of person that breaks the silence at a funeral by screaming "KUNG POW CHICKEN"

I'm the kind of girl who will burst our laughing in the middle of a dead silence because of something that happened yesterday.

Fergie taught me how to spell delicious and glamorous. But not so much tastey!

P.S I never changed, I just got tired of pretending I was happy.

-BRB, I'm busy trying to jump off the roof with the kitchen broom.

-Taste the rainbow- Eat CRAYONS

-BE nice to losers. one day they might be cool!

- There are no stupid questions, just stupid people.

-Son, if you really want something in this life, you have to work for it. Now quiet! They're about to announce the lottery numbers. -

- What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?'Hold my purse.'

- "Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss."

- Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the heck is the ceiling.

- You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is 'never try'.

- A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing.

- Worst excuse for not turning in homework: I couldn't find anyone to copy it from.

- The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory.

- He who laughs last didn't get it.

- When there's a will, I want to be in it.

-Lead me not into temptation. I can find it myself.

-The number of people watching you is directly proportional to the stupidity of your action.

- When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.

-Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much.

- I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder.

- Everyone makes mistakes. The trick is to make mistakes when nobody is looking.

Top 75 Most Annoying Things To Do In An Elevator 

When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder and then pretend it wasn't you. 

Push the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more. 

Ask if you can push the button for other people, but push the wrong ones. 

Call the Psychic Hotline from your cell phone and ask if they know what floor your on. 

Hold the doors open and say your waiting for a friend. After a while, let the doors close, and say, "Hi Greg. How's your day been?" 

Drop a pen and wait until someone goes to pick it up, then scream, "That's mine!" 

Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the elevator. 

Move your desk into the elevator and whenever anyone gets on, ask if they have an appointment. 

Lay down the twister mat and ask people if they would like to play. 

Leave a box in the corner, and when someone gets on, ask them if they can hear ticking. 

Pretend you are a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the passengers. 

Ask, "Did you feel that?" 

Stand really close to someone, sniffing them occasionally. 

When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay, don't panic, they open again!" 

Swat at flies that don't exist. 

Tell people that you can see their aura. 

Call out, "Group Hug!"and then enforce it. 

Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering, "Shut up, all of you, just shut up!" 

Crack open your briefcase or purse, and while peering inside, ask, "Got enough air in there?" 

Stand silently and motionless in the corner, facing the wall, without getting off. 

Stare at another passenger for a while, then announce in horror, "Your one of THEM!" and back away slowly. 

Wear a puppet on your hand and use it to talk to the other passengers. 

Listen to the elevator walls with your stethoscope. 

Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button. 

Stare, grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce, "I have new socks on". 

Draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers, "This is MY personal space!" 

Put police tape in front of the door before entering. 

Fart loudly when there are only two of you in the elevator. Argue vehemently that it wasn't you. 

Hold an auction. 

Do the "potty dance" all the way to the elevator door. Upon arrival, sigh and look greatly relieved. 

Ask every passenger coming if you can borrow a tampon. Especially effective if victim is male. Even more effective if you yourself are male. 

Throw a rave. 

Place potted plants and water fountains at strategic locations in the lift. When people ask what you are doing, tell them you "won't ride an elevator that's not fung shwei." 

Greet everyone getting on with a warm handshake and ask them to call you "Admiral". 

Hum the first six notes of the "It's a small world" over and over again. 

When you brush past someone, whisper "Was it good for you too?" 

Lean over to another rider and whisper 'Noogie patrol coming!'" 

Have a heated debate with yourself. 

Bring a melon onto the elevator. Try to sell it to the other passengers. 

Drum on every available surface. 

Write a big X on the elevator floor, and hand out "pirate" maps to everyone as they enter. 

Give psychotherapy to the other passengers. 

Greet everyone coming on as if they were your best friend. Use the same name for all of them. 

Say "ring ring," then pull a banana out of your pocket and start talking into it. 

Propose to the other passengers. 

Challenge people to duels. 

Sell girl scout cookies. 

Bring a large pile of ice. Build an igloo on the floor. 

Come on looking really scared, and say to another passenger..."I'm kinda nervous...this is my first time flying..." 

Any time someone enters the doors, recoil in horror. 

Stick your tongue out. Act like it's a cigarette, and ask someone for a lighter. 

Pitch a tent on the floor, and "camp out" for the weekend. 

Play "I've got your nose" with the other passengers. 

Shout "Food fight!" 

Every time someone else talks, angrily shout: "Some people are trying to sleep here!" 

When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to pull the doors open, then act embarrassed when they open by themselves. 

Lick one of the buttons. Tell the other passengers you're sick and tired of people stealing your food the second you turn your back. 

Elevators were practically MADE for river dancing! 

Bring a snowboard onto the elevator. Put it on. Every time the lift goes up or down, shout "WOO-YEAH! This is what I call sick air!" 

Make sushi. 

Press your nose against the other passengers, and say "You know, this is what the Eskimos used to do before having sex." 

Shave. 

Every time the elevator goes down, loudly scream "OH MY GOD!! We're all gonna die! This is it! This is it! It's over! IT'S OVER!!" Look relieved when it stops moving. When you begin to drop again, repeat. 

Ask the other passengers if they want to see your glass clown collection. 

Practice your kung fu. 

Make race car noises when people get on and off. 

Ask everyone on the elevator: "Are you my mother?" 

Fly a model airplane. 

Do yoga. 

Play the accordion 

Enter the elevator with nothing on your head. Individually ask everyone if they like your hat. 

Bring a rocking chair. Sit and knit. 

Recite gangsta rap lyrics in monotone. 

Enter with a shovel, and attempt to "dig for treasure." 

Read "Green Eggs and Ham" at the top of your lungs. Sound out every word.

**15 Things to do when your in Walmart!**

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,  
" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,  
"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme. ( I love this one! )

11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look

12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,  
say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"

13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..  
"NO! NO! It's those voices again!!"

14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There's no toilet paper in here!

15. Grab a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go!"

More Twilight stuff

'Dear Jacob, I win. Sincerely, Edward'

'Yeah, I'm sad because I will never meet Edward Cullen'

'Twilight = Book Crack'

'If you ever kiss her again, I will break your jaw for her.'

'Every time I hear thunder, I imagine vampires playing baseball'

'I have OCD, Obsessive Cullen Disorder'

'Vampires are the new Prince Charming'

'Edward is my favorite musician'

'Before you, my life was like a moonless night'

'I'm addicted to Edward Cullen, help me! On second thought, never mind I like it this way.'

'Sorry Jacob, I prefer the Vampire'

'Edward Cullen is the new Romeo'

'Bite Me, Edward'

'When life gives me lemons, I throw 'em back and demand Edward'

'You know you are obsessed when your Plan B is to go to college and Plan A is to become a vampire'

'You haven't read Twilight? GO shoot yourself in the foot'

'It's a Twilight thing… you wouldn't understand'

'Edward is staring at you'

'Bite her already'

'Twlight movie: Mess it up and die'

'If Bella and Edward do not stay together, I swear I will stab someone'

'My boyfriend is a vampire… beat that!' 

'I do believe in Vampires. I do, I do!'

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" "What a stupid lamb" "What a sick, masochisitc lion" -Edward and Me 

"I've never seen anyone so prone to life threatening _idiocy."- _Alice Cullen

"Your lips are still blue. Want me to _warm_ those up for you too?"- Jacob Black

"Well I'm sorry I can't be the right kind of monster for you, Bella."- Jacob Black

"Does my being half-naked bother you?"- Jacob Black

"How stronly are you apposed to grand theft auto?"- Alice Cullen

"I just deheaded and dismembered a sentiment creature not twenty yards from you that doesn't bother you?"- Edward Cullen

"Isabelle Swan? I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"- Edward Cullen

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?"- Jacob Black

"You are in trouble. Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home" - Me

"If I could dream at all it would be about you."- Edward Cullen

"Stupid, shiney, volvo owner"-- Me

**You Are In Love With Edward Cullen If:**

You hope and wish every night for Edward Cullen to show up in your life.

You walk into doors because you were thinking about Edward Cullen (People tease me about this all the time)

You go into uncontrollable fits of laughter whenever you think about him.

You get butterflies in your stomach because you are just so incredibly crazy about him.

You talk about him so much that your friends get mad at you.

You made the Twilight Lexicon picture your background on your computer so you can look at Edward whenever you want (Isn't Edward just beautiful?)

When you do look at that picture, you find yourself out of breath or giggling uncontrollably. (Happened very recently. Like 5 minutes ago...)

Your Mom thinks you are absolutely nuts for loving a vampire.

You explain to everyone that Edward is a good vampire and you want to be just like him.

You have the picture of Edward on your cell phone and you show it to everybody.

When you show it to your mother and she says,"Oh my God, he has a face!" (I swear that has happened to me)

You have 'I love Edward Anthony Masen Cullen' on your cell phone banner.

You doodle I love Edward on your binders and don't really realize you did it.

You have dreamt about Edward at least one time in your life.

You get mad when someone says that they don't like Edward and like Jacob instead. (Has happened and I pretty much stopped talking to that person)

You get upset whenever you watch Harry Potter because you think Edward will get mad at you. (Harry who?)

You are looking at all of these and laughing and nodding or saying,"Yep, that's me."

You got someone to promise to take you to Forks, Washington on your birthday.

You get mad when people say they haven't read the book.

You constantly have mini anxiety attacks. You think about Edward and you begin to get anxious to find out what happens in the next book.

You look in the mirror everyday and compare yourself to Bella. The days you look more like her, you scream,"Oh my Carlisle! Look at that face! Maybe Edward will love me now..."

The lists where hilarious and I remember doing some of the stuff with Shawna, Cassy, and Kat. I sat in my bedroom, leaning against my not-needed bed. Listening to some music and humming along.

The song?

Diary of Jane

Over and Over

Gone Forever

Smile

Love, Save the Empty

In Another Life

Figure you out

And finally,

Animals

They were some of my favorite song. So loved by me that I hadn't noticed someone walk in to my room. Jasper.

He sat down on the floor next to me, silently. We sat in silence for a while just listening to songs. Then he started to talk.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Bella. Really, I am." He told me.

"I figured that out already." I informed him. "Peer pressure is a big thing these days. You wanted to be part of the in crowd, you did what you had to do. You didn't want to hurt me, and you didn't mean to kill me, Jazz. I say your face that night. You simply hadn't realize the consequence yet, and you hadn't realized that being cool isn't everything. You're a good guy, I don't see why you wanted to be Rosalie's friend though."

"Alice," was his answer. Ah, Alice. That made sense. "I mean I'd do anything for the girl Bells. I'm sorry."

"Jazz your in love with the girl, what else were you going to do? Tell her no and get beat up by Em? And stop saying sorry! I live in the present when I can. Look to the future. Besides what you guys did put me into a fairytale! If it wasn't for that night I wouldn't be a Cullen. I wouldn't have this awesome family that I have! You ganna say sorry for that?"

"Your right. Or you pissed at Em?" he commented.

"Naw. Emmet and alcohol aren't a safe combo. He has to few brain cells already. He's dumber then those girls in the funniest blond jokes. Talk about single digit IQ." I joked. He laughed at it. Oh how I'd missed my brothers laugh. "If I was still mad at him I wouldn't have let him hug me. Besides he has to deal with Rosalie, and the girl has him whipped."

"What about Alice?" he asked.

"I don't know the girl enough to judge." I told him. "I think Rose is a B-I-T-C-H and Edward is an A-S-S and I sure as hell am not going to be going anywhere alone with any of you for awhile. I don't forgive Rosalie or Edward, but you, Alice, and Emmet are in the clear… but I do expect you to give me b-day presents for the ones you missed. Anyway I shouldn't have been out side that night."

He laughed again, before getting up to go and find Alice. A smile crossed my face.

I'd gotten my brother back!

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**i won't be at home this weekend but i will try to get another chapter up soon!**

**please reveiw and tell me what you thought, good or bad! i'd like some comstructive cridicisam to see what i'm doing right or wroung. tell me what you liked, what you hated and what made you want to through the computeer at the wall. i can take it i promise.**

**cheek out my other storys whileyou wait, i'd like to hear what you have to say**

**luv ya!**

**Emmetschicca**


	12. Moving Forward

**IMPORTANT!!!! Reveiw and i'll update sooner!!!!**

**Hey guys,**

**i'm having some problemas coming up with stuff for the next chapter! if you could give me some reveiws with what you would like to see as some stuff, that would be great! i promise to mencion you as a person who helped me to get the chapter up if you do!**

**be sure to take a look at my other storys and tell me if i should keep going**

**oh and whats the differance between visitors and hits? and what does "C2s" mean? fill me in please**

**finaly take my poll id like to see the result**

**luv ya!**

**Emmetschicca**

**P.S. i love seeing you guys(?) reveiws!**

75 and i'll update tomaro

100 and i'll update later today!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers,**

**I'm having some major problems with comeing up with something to do next with my story. So if any of you would like to valenter to be my beta. some one who can supply me with ideas, and put up with my crap. I'll take suggestions in reveiws to but i'm seriously thinking about putting my story up for adoption.**

Sorry but i'm just out of ideas of what to do.

**FredsForeverFanGirl**

**P.S. i really am sorry about this**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sad News...**

**I have no interest fore this story any more so it's going up for adoption. If you would please tell me you want to take it first because it'd be cool to see what you do with my story and so i can delete the story i'd be very happy. **

**Thanks for your undersanding, it's just my veiws on Edward have changed and i have no more insperation.**

**FFFG**


End file.
